<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heliopolis by cutthroatfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257914">Heliopolis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics'>cutthroatfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Heliopolis to iunu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>unbeated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The unedited outline of Iunu back when I first came up with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Heliopolis to iunu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heliopolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>Sweat beaded along Erik's scalp and slid down his neck and soaked into the fabrib of the thin undershirt he'd worn to break Klaue out of the CIA's hold. Klaue's fresh corpse would be both his father's salvation and the stopper to the doors Wakanda would try to close in his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He took one his hands off of the controls of the tiny plane and wiped sweat from his brow. The heat of Africa was no stranger to him, it warmed his blood for his whole life, but the tight confines of the planes cabin was doing him no favors.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He decided to take the long way to paradise by flying through Canaan instead of taking the straight path through Niganda. Wakandans would shot anything coming from Niganda out of the air on principal. There were thousands of years of bad blood between the two nations and the Nigandan government was as corrupt as the CIA and colonism could make it. It was the perfect foothold to attempt a Wakandan invasion: the mountains surrounding the north and west and the tumultuous waters of Lake Nyanza, coming up from the south was the best bet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was also the most heavily defended, Erik thought and as he neared the craggy outcropping of the Borderlands and the flight controls went haywire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck,” He shouted as his sweat slick palm slid against the [].</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The pressure gages skipped and jumped, their readings completely inaccurate. The altitude moniter danced over numbers as he stayed aloft and the console lit with news of a fuel leak. Then the nose of the plane tilted forward completely outside of his control and dove towards the ground.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Erik cursed as he pulled up the [] but the plane struggled outside of his control.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I gotta land it, Erik thought to himself and the calm of a plan settled over him. He quickly flipped the few working switches and thanked Bast when the landing gear engaged. You got this, he consoled himself as hot air buffeted the sides of the plane.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come on,” He said to himself as the he tried to level the planes descent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come on,” The plane shook ominously as the ground rushed closer and closer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Come on.” Erik said his voice breaking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It can't end like this, he thought as a propellor flew off the plane.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I ain't come all this way to die before I see it.” Erik said as desperation burned his eyes. He grabbed onto his father's ring. “Baba,” He brought the vibranium to his lips and closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Great goddess Bast guide my hand,” Erik prayed, pressing his lips against the skin warm metal. “My path is righteous and I am resolute.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I will bring glory to your name.” He finished with a grunt as pulled the [] with all his might and the nose of the plane levelled under his direction.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik laughed in disbelief, “Glory to Bast.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The plane's wheels bounced against the ground; jumping over dips in the () and over rocks before stopping. Erik thanked his father and Bast as he unbuckled the straps holding him in the cockpit. He whooped and laughed as he wiped his flushed sweating face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was then that he looked out of the plane's window and spied the figures waiting on him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Border Tribesmen, he frowned as he counting them, nine of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His father had wrote extensively about the Border Tribe in his journal, far more than he had written about their own, and the Band of Nine was a force of legend. They were a band of Border Tribe Brothers selected by the Sisters and Leader of the tribe, a witch of incredible skill in magic and combat, Mother Da’ath.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This was the coalition of warriors his father's supporters had aided Klaue with and one of the worst players in Wakanda to run into but this was what he had trained for; and he brought the perfect peace offering.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smirked as he climbed out of the plane, boots crunching craggy gravel as he walked around the storagwe compartment. He let Klaue's body tumble out of the storage compartment []. The Brothers stop at the tall grasses of the border but he's relieved at the space. He wraps his hand around the rough, blue canvas of the tarp he'd wrapped Klaue in and began dragging him through the tall grass at the land between Niganda and Wakanda.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sun was as he back and one of the men, a dark skinned man with a blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders, shielded his eyes as he watched Erik drag the heavy weight of Klaue into Wakanda. A few of the Nine drew their weapons as Erik neared but the man held up a hand to stop them. A thickly built man sized Erik up and he bared his teeth in a smirk.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What is this?” The man in the blanket demands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik's smirk deepens into a grin. He reached down as snatched the tarp off of the perverse present, “Just a lil gift.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man looks down at Klaue's body with muted delight and he looks up a Erik in wonder. “Who are you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu,” Erik declares as he reached into his vest. No, one of the Brothers says, the same burly man Erik had seen before and as he comes near his sweet scent filled Erik's sense.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was an omega? Erik thought to himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“W'Kabi,” The fucking huge omega said. “You know what we must do,”  W'Kabi's wonder had turned to fury before Erik's eyes and he smiled. “We must take him to Mother Da’ath and the Sisters, W'Kabi. W'Kabi-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do not lecture me on protocol, A’Niiki.” W'Kabi spat turning to him and A’Niiki frowned and bristled at his tone. “I was born in this tribe and”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And I chose this tribe.” A’Niiki finished looking around and a slim alpha walked up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Jaad,” A’Nikki snapped before the alpha could open his mouth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> His alpha, </em>Erik thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We swore an oath.” He reminded them all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No one spoke for a moment but W'Kabi's anger burst from him, white hot. “I am well aware of my oaths, A’Nikki. Go tell those <em> witches,” </em> He sneered as hatred’s old embers rekindled within him. “What you must but I am bringing prince N'Jadaka before the small council and the <em> king.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A’Nikki looked to his Brothers and his alpha and gave a chuckle of disbelief. “Is this all it takes to defeat the Band of Nine, Brothers?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A’Nikki looked Erik up and down, “A pretty faced prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have plenty of those.” A’Nikki said shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“One of them sits on the throne.” He sneered at W'Kabi.</p><p> </p><p>“A’Niiki,” Jaad tried to sooth him only for A’Niiki to mock him with a <em> Jaad. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do not try to act as if me reminding us of our vows is out of line while W'Kabi plots treason before our eyes.” A’Niiki shot back but Erik was tired of this shit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ey man,” Erik said and the Band of Nine turned to him. “Get yo omega in line, bruh.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A’Niiki laughed in pity as the Brothers looked to Erik in confusion, “‘Get yo omega in line,’”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Is this what you fight for?” A’Niiki said whistling for his horse. When it came trotting up he mounted it smoothly. “Is this the Wakandan way?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I hope you find the truth of your heritage here, cousin.” A’Niiki said at him from his mount. “I can see you have suffered, son of N'Jobu, and whatever the outcome of your coming home the son of S’Yan welcomes you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A’Niiki banged a closed fist on his chest and the glint of dark metal drew his eye. </p><p> </p><p>On his finger was a ring like Erik's.</p><p> </p><p>Erik opened his mouth to speak to him, tripping over the realization but A’Niiki had turned from them and to frowned down at his alpha. A’Niiki nodded once to himself before his horse galloped toward the mountains in the west.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We must move quickly,” W'Kabi said gesturing toward Erik. They had handcuffs, vibranium ones, they bound Erik’s arms with as W’Kabi spoke. “Once the Sisters and Mother D’aath hear of this your chance to speak to T’Challa will be over.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, he’s T’Challa now, </em>Erik noted with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What we waiting for.” Erik [dt for assured smile].</p><p> </p><p>W’Kabi tapped a bead on his kimoyo band and Erik took a look as (the bald omega from Busan. <em> The one with the spear.) </em>a bald, dark skinned woman answered his call. </p><p> </p><p>“Sister Ayo,” W’Kabi nodded. “I wish to speak to General Okoye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother W’Kabi,” Ayo said narrowing her eyes. “You know better than to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo, who is that?” A Dora Milaje decking in the gold vibranium came forward. The General, Erik thought. “My love,” She said and W'Kabi straightened. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a prince of the blood, my love.” Okoye's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“He is here to see, T'Challa.”</p><p> </p><p>Okoye nodded, “I will locate my lord king.”</p><p> </p><p>“That yo girl?” Erik asked and W'Kabi cut off the transmission and nodded with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the highest ranking omegas in the nation.” W'Kabi said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega?” Erik asked. “They let omegas get that high up in Wakanda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn't they?” W'Kabi replied.</p><p> </p><p>Erik had nothing to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they disembarked from the Border Tribes transport ship Erik is running hot. A dull pulsing heat starts deep in his bones and radiates to just within his throat with his every step.Must be thirsty or something, he thinks as he he's herded from echoing, opulent chamber to echoing opulent chamber. </p><p> </p><p>They pass a few onlookers as their procession heads toward the Council Chamber; servants, guards, attendants and children with wide eyes skipping out on lessons he gave a roguish smiles to. They giggled as their worried instructors rushed them away with frightened eyes on his cuffs and the Brothers escorting them. </p><p> </p><p>Did T'Challa have children? </p><p> </p><p>It was something he hadn't thought of, it wasn't in any reports he saw but it was possible. It wasn't as if Wakandans were known for sharing, he scoffed to himself. But It was possible the heir to the throne had his own heirs by now. It wasn't as if he was an unattractive or wasn't an independently wealthy prince crowned king. An alpha like that was usually swimming in offers from omegas, betas and alphas no matter his preference.</p><p> </p><p>They finally stopped at the wide, wooden doors and the Kingsguard granted them entrance. The doors parted before them and W'Kabi guided him into the chamber of the small council. There was no table at which to sit. Nowhere to position yourself above anyone or below anyone like the countless conference tables of the CIA. </p><p> </p><p>But where there was no table for posturing there were seats; and they were just that, seats and a throne, and on that vibranium throne, in purple, black and silver was the most beautiful man Erik had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha was compact where Erik was broad; his skin dark where Erik's was lighter, his eyes warm were Erik's were cold and he looked at him with calculating brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> T'Challa, </em> he thought and warm blossomed behind his ribs as the alpha turned to look at him with warm, clever eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Erik tried to stomp the desire running through him down but where he stomped it down it simmered under the surface of his skin just to spite him.</p><p> </p><p>Erik sneered and T'Challa's face cooled over in resolve.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Speak </em>.” T'Challa tests him speaking in Wakandan.</p><p> </p><p>The gambit was as simple as the answer; when Erik answered in Wakandan he would be received as Wakandan. The language was as closed as their culture and only Wakandans could speak and write in Wakandan. </p><p> </p><p>It was a mercy and an opportunity and offering it to an unknown, even if he was a family member, was stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Erik shifted and opens his mouth to answer but W'Kabi cut him off. “Speak.” W'Kabi translated, snatching the legitimacy had T'Challa offered from under him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik looked at W'Kabi out of the corner of his eye and T'Challa raised his eyebrow at his old friend. The bad blood between them was new, Erik thought as T'Challa regarded W'Kabi cooly. That he could still use to his advantage Erik thought eased into parade rest and tilted his head towards the light in the chamber. T'Challa tracked the movement with interest and settled in same direction Erik had moved in. Erik watched him move with narrowed eyes and someone to his right snorted to themselves an he didn't even spare them a look.</p><p> </p><p>He only had eyes for T'Challa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I'm standing in your house,” He said to T'Challa who watched him with the paitence of a coiled predator and to his left a woman in blue moved to place herself next him. His mother, Erik thought recognizing the behavior, it wasn't like his own mother could do he same.</p><p> </p><p>He'd poured over every piece of information on Wakanda he could. He had created and recreated countless dossiers about as many parts of Wakandan culture as he could. The Tafia Ngao was a small council of elected tribal officals to over see the everyday minutae of keeping Wakandan infrastructure going. Only five tribes were present but they were the only ones he need to convinvce. “Serving justice to a man who killed your people and stole your vibranium.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Justice your king couldn't deliver” Erik finished looking to the tribal elders. M'Kathu, the Border Tribes representative , leaned back in consideration.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa rose out of his throne and prowled towards him. General Okoye following close behind him as eight Dora Milaje moved as one down the catwalk, spears at the ready. The pack of elite warriors waiting for the order to spill his blood and the Kingsguard eyed him with ill content as T'Challa stopped in front of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik's nose twitched as he raised his eyebrows in bravado at the score of Dora Milaje that came to subdue him. T'Challa frowned at him up close and his large, expressive eyes gave him an accessing glare. Finally T'Challa's scent washed over him as he stopped and it was the first time an alpha's scent had passed his senses since he had come to Wakanda. As he basked in lungfuls of the sandalwood, wild lavender and jasmine notes of T'Challa's subtle scent he realized with sinking dread that he must be going into heat after decades without one.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I don't care that you brougtht Klaue,” T'Challa said stepping even closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Please don't scent me, Erik thought as T'Challa scented him.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes and continued to speak despite the knowledge between them. “The only reason I do not kill you where you stand is because I know who you are,” T'Challa admitted as he leaned closer still and Erik licked his lips as he watched T'Challa's move.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What do you want?” T'Challa said looking at him with deep eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik leaned in towards his lips and T'Challa leaned away and some primal part of Erik boiled in his potent rage. “I want the throne.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My goodness.” One of the Elders had watched them closely laughed at Erik as she shook her head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you just mount each other here?” The Mining Tribe Elder, T'Shara, chuckled in disbelief. “It would save us the trouble.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik looked at her unimpressed gaze before him before settling back on T'Challa. “Yall sitting up here comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thers about two billion people around the world who look just like us who's lives are a lot harder,” A sparkle of hope entered T'Challa's eye.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wakanda has the tools to liberate them all.” Erik finished and the sparkle disappeared. T'Challa had caught on and he shifted into a more grounded stance as he leaned back into the Erik's space.</p><p> </p><p>He is trying to goad me into an arugment, Erik thought, but his heat thrumed beneath his skin and in his blood and the agitation irked him.</p><p> </p><p>“And what tools are those?” T'Challa asked him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Vibranium.” Erik reminded him and T'Challa looked at his lips before meeting his stare. “Your weapons-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world.” T'Challa cut him off. “It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner for people who are not our own.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck does he think he is? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Not your own?” Erik asked as he leaned deeper into his space.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Didn't life start right here on this continent?” He asked and T'Challa's expression shifted into annoyed exapseration as Erik goaded him back. Erik asked looking him up and down in condescendion. “So ain't all people your people?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I can say ignorant shit too, smartass. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am not king of all people,” T'Challa reminded him drawing in a lungful of his scent. “I am king of Wakanda and it is my responsibility to make sure our people are safe,” He drew even closer and Erik caugh T'Shara's pitying, unimpressedgaze. T'Challa tilted his head and drew Erik's attention. “And to make sure our vibranium does not fall into the hands of a person like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Son,” The Queen Mother, Ramonda finally came from behind the throne and Erik shrank back for a second before puffing himself up even larger in embarassment of the old slip. “We have enterained this charlatan for too long.” She looked to Erik with disgust before imporing T'Challa to- “Reject his request.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Erik laughed. “I ain't requesting nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me who I am–” He said to T'Challa but the princess came around the throne to interrupt him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are Erik Stevens, and American black operative and mercenary nicknamed Killmonger.” She said curling her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“That's who you are.” She finished narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not who I am, princess.” Erik said laughing at her newfound confusion when T'Challa didn't agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me, king.” Erik whispered to T'Challa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me.” He husked and T'Challa's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” T'Challa shook himself and turned his back on him.“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take him away,” T'Challa said as he walked back to him throne.</p><p> </p><p>They ain't gonna to deny me this, Erik thought, they owe me what's mine/</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The River tribe elder demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am N'Jadaka,” He shouted in triumphant, musical Wakandan and T'Challa closed his eyes in pain.“Son of N'Jobu.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is the descendant of prince N'Jobu?” T'Shara demanded looking at T'Challa and then Ramonda.</p><p> </p><p>“I found my daddy with panther claws in his chest.” Erik spat twenty one years of hatred onto the floor in front of the Wakandan throne.</p><p> </p><p>Erik bared his teeth, “You ain't the son of a king, you the son of a murderer!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ramonda spat back at him in Wakandan. Erik smiled as she cursed him.“Lies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid so Queen Mother,” W'Kabi said lifting the gold Cuban link chain that held Azzuri’s ring, N'Jobu's ring, passed down from father to son. </p><p> </p><p>“Brother is this true?” Shuri asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I just found out myself.” T'Challa admitted and to the small council and to the man who knew everything it was its own shame.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm exercising my blood right,” Erik revealed. “To challenge the Chieftain of the Panther Cult for the mantles of Black Panther and king.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa got up from his throne and Erik's skin hums pleasantly when he removes Erik's cuffs with the cool palms of his own hands, “I accept your challenge,” T'Challa said as soft as a lovers hello in the first light of the morning. “Prince N'Jadaka.”</p><p> </p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>At T'Challa's command the small council honored his request to enact the challenge immediately. It made no difference when they did it; as long as the nation knows that he killed T'Challa it doesn't matter if they're there or not.</p><p> </p><p><em> The only whole country ain't gotta be there </em> , he said, <em> I just need him. </em></p><p> </p><p>T'Shara out right laughed when he said that.</p><p> </p><p>A small regiment of the Dora Milaje, the small council and the royal family stood at the ancient base of the River Nyanza. His uncle James was there too, Erik laughed to himself and, M'Neki, the Mining tribe heir, eyed him with trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>Family, Erik thought looking over at T'Shan, A'Nikki and M’Neki, the Mining Tribe champion, as they stood next his aunt, she was his <em> aunt </em>, T'Shara.</p><p> </p><p>He fucking <em> hated </em> Wakanda.</p><p> </p><p>“The power of the Black Panther will be stripped away,” Uncle James said as he gave T'Challa some concoction from a wooden bowl. Erik watched as the power of the Heart Shaped Herb took the powers of the Black Panther from him.</p><p> </p><p>It really just looked like he let someone poison him.</p><p> </p><p>“Victory in ritual combat comes from either death, or yeild,” Erik eyed the shaman as he turned away from his faced ashamed. He snorted and snapped the wood of his spear to increase it's mobility. He gave a few pracice jabs to test the weight of it and deemed it adequate.</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa stood back up and Erik's tongue passed over his full lips as T'Challa's chest [like water on it or something]. “It is not too late, N'Jadaka,”</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa looked at him, “WE can solve this another way.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik curled his lip in disgust. He stabbed the spear and sword he had chosen by the vibranium of their blades. He laughed, “Oh, I waited my whole life for this;”</p><p> </p><p>“I killed in Afganistan,” HE said as he unbuckled and removed his vest.</p><p> </p><p>“I killed in Iraq,” Erik said as he lifted the sweat soaked cloth of the blue shirt he crash landed his plane in.</p><p> </p><p>“I killed my own brothers and sisters,” A'Nikki narrowed his eyes. “Right here on this continent,”</p><p> </p><p>“And all this death,” Erik said as he turned and picked up his weapons and Shuri and Ramonda gasped in horror at the sight of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Erik gestured to his scars with the blades before aiming on for T'Challa, “Just so I can kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa looked to Zuri and Shuri shouted, “Brother he is an omega! Do not fight him,” But T'Challa could not back out of the challenge. That would result in a forfeit and Erik would be Cheiftan anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow as T'Challa's eyes passed over his chest and chased the twin trails of his nipples. He could feel the heat of his gaze and his skin burned in the cool water and setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa nodded and Zuri banged the spear of Bashenga, “Let the Challenge begin.”</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa came in low as he moved towards Erik. Erik lunged toward T'Challa with his spear and T'Challa batted his arm away with his sheild. T'Challa thrust his sword towards Erik face and the blade cut him.</p><p> </p><p>He bared his teeth and struck T'Challa's sheild with his spear and sword. T'Challa lunged at him with his sword. Water slouched as Erik adavanced and retreated. T'Challa met each of his blow with a blow of his own.</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa dove for Erik's ankles and Erik jumped. T'Challa sheilded his back as Erik tried to slice through his spine. T'Challa turned with his sheild on his back and thrust his sword towards Erik. Erik backed up to avoid the blow and T'Challa hooked his foot around his ankle and pulled it towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Erik toppled into the water. The cool water was nothing to the mounting heat coursing through him.</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa's sword was suddenly inches from his neck, “Yeild.”</p><p> </p><p>Why isn't this idiot slitting my throat, Erik thought as he bat the sword away.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill him, T'Challa.” Ramonda shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck him, Kumkani.” T'Shara said. “We don't have all day here.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik got up under T'CHalla's gaze. He brought his spear and sword done on T'Challa's sheild. He bombarded it over and over until T'Challa backed up and threw it away.</p><p> </p><p>Erik smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down towards T'Challa's thigh and sliced. He reached down towards T'Challa's thigh and sliced. He reached arm and sliced. He reached arm and sliced. And a spear sent his spear tumbling into the waterfall's rushing waters.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuri, no.”</p><p> </p><p>So that's his real name.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the cause of your father's death,” Zuri imporled. “Take me.”</p><p>Erik grabbed the Spear of Bashenga and drove it through Zuri's chest. “I'll take you both uncle James.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” T'Challa shouted as he tried to get up despite the pain in his limbs. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik punched him,</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your king?” He asked his family and countrymen.</p><p> </p><p>“T'Challa Udaku, the great military mind,” He asked as he dodged the ever slowing blows T'Challa was directing towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“The Black Panther,” He said grabbing T'Challa and clocking him in the jaw. “The Sword of the Nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the man who is supposed to lead you into the future?” Erik asked as he reached down and picked up T'Challa.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” He said giving T'Challa one last look at their family and country.</p><p> </p><p>N'Jadaka, T'Challa tried to say but Erik flung him into the torrent of the river Nyanza. No, Ramonda shouted behind him but she was gone when he turned around. He'd hunt her down later. “I'm your king now.” He said and T'Shara laughed as a priestess crowned him with Bashenga's panther's teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama,” M'Neki scolded.</p><p> </p><p>T'Shara shrugged. “He should have know better than to challenge such a strong omega to combat.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik's eyes narrowed but the Dora Milaje, A'Nikki, M'Neki and the small council crossed their arms in the Wakandan salute and Erik smirked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the priestess placesd the panther's teeth over his head and it settled over his shoulders he was king but unlike any fight he's ever fought he felt incomplete. There is no sense of accomplishment, no satisfation or fufillment for him. It burned under his skin in a way only T'Challa's touch had soothed and that burned him more than any heat could.</p><p> </p><p>It was still only him and his father's dream. | It would always be him and his father's dream. </p><p> </p><p>“T'Challa,” He said out loud and several of the shaman in the temple stopped and looked at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik swallowed. “He didn't, uh,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked the head preiestess in the eye. “He didn't have any children did he?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No, Mansa N'Jadaka,” She said looking to the other shaman around them with a [] expression. “Mansa T'Challa had no children.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded to himself. “Good, no orphans.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No one said anything to that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So what are y'all doing with all this,” He looked to the red sand. “Cayenne pepper shit?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“They are sacred herbs, my king.” She said gesturing for him to lay down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is a extract handed down from your ancestor, Mansa Bashenga,” She grabbed a bowl of deep purple fluid. He narrowed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“This elixir was given to him by Bast herself,” She finished.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik finally laid himself down in the bed of crushed red and yellow herbs. The crisp scent of them arid it  sank into his lungs and the heat beginning to buzz under his blood.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Allow the power of the Heart Shaped Herb to grant you the powers of the Black Panther.” She said as he went under and was buried in the herbs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My king,” She said as he emerged from the herbs. His chest heaving and his eyes wide. The beta preiesthood stayed far away and the alpha priestess tries to gentle him. “My king.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik's eyes dart around the lush shrubs in the sacred garden, “The Heart Shaped Heart did all that?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes my king.” The priestess said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This all of it?” Erik said looking around at the peternatural glow of the sacred violet plants.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turned and caught the members of the priesthood looking between themselves before the head priestess answered, “Yes, my king.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You can get rid of all that.” He said to the priests and when they didn't move he gave a nasty subvocal growl.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My king we can not do that,” The head priestess said and Erik had enough. Who the fuck did they think he was? He was their king. What the fuck did she mean she couldn't do it?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“When it comes time for another king–” She [] but Erik lifting her by her throat cut the sentence off in her throat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I'm your king now,” He said to the entire [].</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“When I tell you to do something,” He looked her in the eye and dropped her to the ground. “I mean that shit.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Burn it all.” He said and they burned all of the herbs in the garden of the temple of Bast.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik knew little about ruling empires, his specialty was toppling regimes not maintaining them, so he thought it best to consolidate his power by meeting his detractors. The entirety of T'Challa's specical security, secret service harem, now his secret service harem, held him in contempt; the whole of the small council could barely hide their disdain for him, the Mining Tribe elder T'Shara didn't even bother hiding it, His aunt and cousin were awol, when they should be politcal hostages, and the real power behind the Borderlands, Mother D'Aath, had been slighted by W'Kabi's designs for revenge.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A fucking mess.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Lord N'Jadaka,” Mother D'Aath of the Borderlands greeted him and he balked at the power in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Magic was something he rarely came into contact with in his line of work but his fahter's journals had mentioed the strength of the Sisters, warrior witches of the Borderlands who ruled the Borderlands, but the sheer power in Mother D'Aath's voice was hair raising.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It is,” She paused as the three Sisters she had brought with her joined the Dora Milaje walking behind them both.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fortunate,” She settled on and Erik narrowed his eyes. “That you called Us here. We are very intrested in your prescence here. Brother A'Nikki gave <em> quite </em> the report.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah,” He smiled bashfully. “I figured he would.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“False modesty will not endear you to us, Lord N'Jadaka,” She teased with a smile. “We would perfer honesty in the matters of Wakanda.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright,” Erik said as he widened his stance. “The Sisters and Brothers of the Borderlands are an intergal part of the nation's defense,” Mother D'Aath nodded. “I am leaving W'Kabi with his postion of head of the nation's security,”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust I can count on you and the Sisters to remain in the fold.” Erik said looking to her.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Our loyal has always been to these Lands, Lord N'Jadaka,”</p><p> </p><p>“And we have kept them safe before the time of Kings,” Mother D'Aath informed him. “We will continue to do so. Regardless of who is on the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik's eyes narrowed. “I thought you were loyal to Wakaanda.”</p><p>“We are,” She confirmed. “But Wakanda is more than just words,”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a culture;” He said. “A people, all of our tribes working together as one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Damisa Sarki,” She said with a smile. “Yes it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“So your loyalty is to the people and not the throne,” He asked. “To me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Men are easy to aquire,” She said waving a hand. “But hard to control. We are loyal only to each other, Lord N'Jadaka.”</p><p> </p><p>“And not to me,” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>“An Outsider.” He clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you misunderstand.” She chided as the finally reached the small council chamber. “You are a son of Wakanda, Lord N'Jadaka.” She said as the doors opened on their own under her power. “But should you find the life of a pampered royal too much you can always join our men.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Brothers would enjoy <em> welcoming </em>,” She said and A'Nikki and W'Kabi turned and bowed to her. “A fine warrior such as yourself. M'Kathu's position on the Band of Nine draws closer to it's end with every passing day.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik eyed them all. “I'll keep it in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Erik looked to Okoye, “General,” He said and she brought her arm to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“My king.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>He waveed off the other Dora Milaje. “Walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my king.” Okoye said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik leads them a little bit away from the rabble of the palace before he addresses the rhino in the room. “You don't like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“My king?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you prefer T'Challa and the fact that I killed him must have you feeling some kinf of way.” Erik said peering at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I have dedicated my life to serving my country and my king,”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter who that king maybe.” “Admirable.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I'm not an admirable man.” Erik reminded her. “I am a foreigner for all that I am Wakandan,”</p><p> </p><p>“Killmonger,”</p><p> </p><p>“I am necessary death and shadows.” “I've always had to be and I always will be,”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the life of an omega where I'm from,” He shares. “You do what an alpha want you to do or you do it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not that way here, my king.” Okoye said.</p><p> </p><p>“So I'm told,” He []. “But we're both omegas and we're occupying the highest offices in the nation,”</p><p> </p><p>“It's crazy to me.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“My pops always said it was different for omegas here,” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I still have a hard time believing it, but I'm the Black Panther now,” Erik []. “And it is Damisa Sarki's job to defend the nation from threats.”</p><p> </p><p>“T'Challa was an honorable man but he was an alpha,” Erik said and Okoye's eyes hardened. “Omegas know the world as it is and that world is filled with shadows,”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything T'Challa was hiding that I should know about?”</p><p> </p><p>Okoye wrestled with her loyalties but the answer was easy and obvious. “T'Challa brought Agent Everrett K Ross back to Wakanda to heal him and he is locked in the king's office.”</p><p> </p><p>“CIA Ross?” Erik asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was he thinking?” Okoye said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I put a bullet in his back.” Erik narrowed his eyes. “Where's the office?”</p><p> </p><p>The office was actually a short trip from where they were and Ross was still inside whn they got there.</p><p> </p><p>“Erik Stevens,” He greeted him testly before his gaze flitted back to Okoye's closed off expression. “To what do I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Mansa N'Jadaka,” Erik said coming closer into the room. “N'Jadaka Udaku, actually,”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm-”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it's funny,” Erik continued. “I distinctly remember intentionally shooting you in the fucking spine, but here you are,” He smiled and gestured around the office. “Walking around.”</p><p> </p><p>Ross gulped, “Now there's no need for–”</p><p> </p><p>“Its okay, man,” Erik grabbed Ross by the shoulder. “I'm sending you back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ross smiled back. “That's a relief. I–”</p><p> </p><p>Erik jammed a pressure point in his neck and he fell the ground unconscious. He lifted the sweater Ross was wearing and slipped the familiar weight of his kimoyo beads over his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Okoye made a noise of surprise and Erik grinned up at her, <em> My Baba </em>, he said in way of explanation. He tapped a bead and it scanned Ross' body and made the vibranium in his spine light up. He nodded to himself; removed a gun from a holster Okoye had not seen and Ross point blank in the same spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a medical team remove the vibranium,” He said. “Let him die; take it out and send his ass back to the CIA with our most sincere and heart felt apologies about how it was too late to save him or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my king.” Okoye said and it was done.</p><p> </p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“These are the kings chambers, kumkani.” Amember of the kingsguard said as he lead Erik to the vast apartments. “Shall I have a meal prepared, my king?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nah,” Erik said as he stepped into the foyer of the rooms. “I'm good.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mansa N'Jadaka?” The man questioned and Erik and he looked to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I said 'I'm good,' man,” He shooed him away. “Damn. Y'all know y'all don't fucking listen,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The kingsguard saluted him and took his place outside the doors with the Dora Milaje. The doors closed and Erik's shoulders sank. He was so tired and the yawning emptiness of the royal apartments was welcome to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Solitude was his oldest friend and he was most comfortable with loneliness. That was his curse. He was king of his homeland now and what did he really have? No mother. No father. A nation of people who didn't know or trust him; shaky allies, enemies with centuries of firm foundations under them and a tenuous grasp on his control as a heat from was starting to burn through him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was told the ambient energy of Mena Ngai and Wakanda's high concentration of had shorted out his birth control implant. That was well and fine he could replace it but the fact that he had a heat outside of his cycle was the worse case of divine intervention he could think of. What else</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn't bring any clothes, which wasn't a big deal until he was standing in T'Challa's chambers with surrounded by the scent of the alpha. His gut twisted. He laid himself down after he'd stripped himself of his clothing and showered in T'Challa's silky sheets and drank in the scent of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smelled so <em> good </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had been so beautiful.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He would have been perfect but he stood in the way of his goal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He <em> was </em> his goal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> T'Challa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> T'Challa... </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>Erik woke in the morning a king and he put on a kings clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into the chambers of the small council in a black vibranium weave cardigan and viridian dhoti trousers from T'Challa's closet. The Dora Milaje flanked him and the kingsguard opened the doors to his small council.</p><p> </p><p>T'Shara eyed his outfit and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the throne and looked at the elders, “You know where I'm from black folks never had the tools to fight their oppressors,” He looked to them all and they looked placidly back. “Where was Wakanda?”</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything.</p><p> </p><p>“All that's going to change.” Erik declared and the small council looked at him askance. “Wakanda has spies embedded in every nation on Earth ready to strike,”</p><p> </p><p>“We're going to arm oppressed people all over the planet so that they can overthrow their oppersors,” The council eyed his warily.</p><p> </p><p>“And Wakanda will rule them all.” He said sitting back down. “The sun will never set on the Wakandan empire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wakanda has only survived so long by only attacking when absolutely necessary.” Okoye said and Erik looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is true,” W'Kabi said and Okoye nodded. “Wakanda has survived this way in the past, but the world is changing,” Okoye looked at him in disbelief, “IT is catching up and soon it will be the conquerors or the conquered; I'd rather be the former.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your orders.” Erik said as he made to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mansa N'Jadaka,” T'Shara said as the Merchant tribe elder stayed behind. “I did not see you for the evening or morning meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Erik said and she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It is customary for your family to congradualte you after winning the Challenges,” T'Shara said. “Your Grandmother, N'Gassi,” She nodded to the Merchant tribe elder. “My husband, S'Yan, your father's brother, and my sons,” She said with the bite of a blade. “Prepared not just a supper but a morning meal for you and you did not attend.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, Erik thought, that tribal shit.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm, uh,” He looked around. “I'm going through a heat,” He admitted. “Or my body is preparing for one.” She nodded, an omega usually didn't eat before a heat as their bodies prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, you are Cheiftan of their tribe,” She reminded him. “You were supposed to renew Bast's blessing over your family. Has she not told you as much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Erik's faced tightened in discomfort and confusion. “Y'all talk to Bast?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She said as N'Gassi got up and left without a word.</p><p> </p><p>“The Black Panther does.” She said as she too left him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>Erik normally didn't allow anyone he didn't trust to do his hair. He didn't trust anyone with his six really. He let Linda do it; they'd make a day of it, take down his dreads and wash his hair and lock them back up. She wasn't with him. He'd let her go on about her business like he promised but he missed her. She might be the only alpha in the world whohad treated him with dignity.</p><p> </p><p>Liar he reprimanded himself.</p><p> </p><p>He'd let a valet braid his dreads out of his eyes on the way to Mena Ngai. She had quick hands but braided them looser than he liked his hair.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[Mena Ngai battle]</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/\/\/\ | /\/\/\</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[Great goddess Bast, I ask as your humble servant, watch over N'Jadaka as he goes through his trails. Although he was on a different path he brought glory to your name and honor to our family. Guide his path.]</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A roar from the mouth of Bast's statue shooks Erik out of death. He coughed and spat out his teeth and looked up into T'Challa's tear stricken face. They both looked up as the ancient voice of Bast travel out further into Wakanda.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You're alive?” T'Challa asked in reverent relief.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Glory to Bast. N'Jadaka I–” The nanites on Erik's suit deactivated, crawling out of the new fresh horizontal scar on his sternum and into his habit. T'Challa's pupils blew as Erik scent bloomed finally into his heat. “N'Jadaka.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I” Erik started but hischest still ached from where another alpha scared his skin. He knew what this was; a life heat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa struggled as the air warmed with the honeyed scent of N'Jadaka's heat. Erik's nostrils flared as adrineline floded his veins. This was his worse fear. He'd drugged himself for twenty years, he had never even had a true heat, and he was at the mercy of an alpha.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tried to turn the habit back on but it wouldn't obey him. His gaze stayed locked with T'Challa's as the alpha sat and waited. What he was waiting for Erik didn't know but he'd keep waiting.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa watched as Erik dragged his hand over his sun drenched hip. “I can help.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The fuck you can,” Erik snapped as his hole opened and closed outside of his control. His tratorious body shoving him away from a horribly uncomfortable heat into a fucking mating frenzy. He reached for his spear without looking and T'Challa tensed. They both knew the purpose for a life heat; for an omega to kill an alpha while they were distracted.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik scented the air; slick, or better yet, milk, slick's superpowered cousin, winner of the alpha luring aphrodisacs ball, was leaking out of him like a busted facet and T'Challa was just sitting there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“If you're going to stay here you might as well make yourself useful,” Erik said looking down to where T'Challa's cock stretched the nanite vibranium mesh of his suit to it limits. “Bast wan't me to be your bitch, so let's get this over with.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa blinked at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik rolled his eyes, “Fuck me, king.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No.” T'Challa as he shifted to sit in lotus position.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No?” Erik asked scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He pointed the spear lazily to him. “What the fuck you mean, 'no.'”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik narrowed his eyes, “I ain't good enough for you now, huh?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You are too good for me.” T'Challa corrected him. “N'Jadaka you are the most capable and beautiful omega I have ever laid eyes on.” T'Challa said and Erik scoffed but T'Challa continued. “You have bested every challenge the world has throw at you you have bested. You are strong, sure and brilliant.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It would be my honor to help you through your heat.” Erik's eyes narrowed as he examined T'Challa's sincerity. “I said no because I have a request,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Of course you do. All alphas take from me” Erik shivered as his internal temperature made him hotter than the air around him. “What d’you want from me, man?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Stay here,” T'Challa pleads. “In Wakanda; with your family and our people and culture.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik says nothing for several mintues and T'Challa contiues. “I have always wondered how to help the outside world but I was at the mercy of the king of Wakanda and her subjects. As a prince I was out of touch and did not have enough power to reach the people I wanted to help. People like–”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“People like me?” Erik said and T'Challa's tracked his full lips but nodded. “You full of shit. You gonna lock me up and then expect me to help you?” “Nah, you lying. You finna fuck me full, take my baby and leave me in jail to rot.” “Just like ya daddy did to my mama.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I did not know.” “But Wakanda does not have prisions, N'Jadaka.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I would not lock you up even if we did,” “It is immoral to intern you without due process.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But you will lock me up?” “Yall going to build a little 'N'Jadaka Prision'?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No.” “You will face the Taifa Ngao and injured parties and you will be given a sentence of service to better the lives the people you have harmed.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?” “What the fuck?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Justice is handled by the Tribal Council.” “I was disappointed when you made your choice but”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do it. Fuck this out of me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“N'Jadaka”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I consent.” “Shit, man. What else you”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa surged forward and pressed his lips against Erik's. Erik's skin was flushed with the fever of heat and T'Challa's skin was cool relief on his own. The vibrainum nanites rushed back into the teeth of the panther's habit and T'Challa wrapped his arms around Erik's solid form. Erik moaned as T'Challa ran his cool palm from the nape of Erik's neck, over the scared expanse of his spine and down to the small of his back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik opened his mouth around as sigh as T'Challa sent the tingling sensation of his coolness over Erik's mouth and skin. He licked the taste of T'Challa from his lips and met him for another kiss. He shivered as T'Challa dragged his hands over his side and left twin trails of relief in their wake.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik pushhed T'Challa flat on the rocky ledge of Mena Ngai, “Enough with all that slow shit.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik straddled T'Challa's hips. He leaned down over T'Chall and kissed him. He gingerly sat his burning skin on T'Challa and he hummed as the heat of gentials felt cool relief on T'Challa's thick, long cock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He leaned down over T'Challa and looked him in the eye. “I fucking hate you, man. You know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Erik's brows knitted in confusion.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And you know I might not ever fucking like you, right?” “If we make a kid, it's mine,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You can't have him.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then why would you even bother?” Erik asked leaning away.</p><p>T'Challa rested his hands on the smooth skin of Erik's waist. “It is an honor to even have you share this much with me,” Erik looked down into his earnest eyes. “Even this moment with you is enough. Althought,” T'Challa smiled mischievously and Erik's heart skipped a beat. “I would be the happiest man in all the world if you allow me to court you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Erik laughed. “I threw you off a fucking waterfall, man.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa shrugged. “It is the Wakandan way.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Some would say it was my due for challenging such a fierce omega warrior.” T'Challa said. “Even a child knows not to challenge an omega in heat.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I don't believe that shit.” Erik scoffed to himself and T'Challa's eyes grew determined.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then I will have to show you.” He said lifting one of his hands to Erik's nape.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik let himself be dragged down into a kiss. T'Challa's tongue a balm to the ratcheting heat in his veins. His wide palm playing at the smooth fade of Erik's hair and cooling the burning at the back of his neck. T'Challa's other hand slid over the smooth, unblemished skin of Erik's ass. A purr made its way up T'Challa's throat and Erik smiled into the kiss as it rumbled their chests.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You like that shit?” Erik husked as they broke for air. “That ass fat, ain't it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It drives me to distraction.” T'Challa, a man of legendary focus, admitted.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm,” Erik hummed as his rolled his hips over the thickness of T'Challa's cock. “Good.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik leaned forward and kissed him. He reached back and put as much of his hand as he could around T'Challa's cock. Some deep part of him was delighted that his hole would be streteched beyond it's limits with a cock that big. He rumbled out his own purr as he gathered the pheromone rich, thick vicous fuild of a life heat in his palm and began to rub it onto T'Challa's cock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa licked his lips as the scent of Erik spread between them. Heightened senses, Erik thought as he lifted himself with a hand on T'Challa's chest. He grimaced as he felt more of the milk dripping out of him onto T'Challa, “I know some alphas are freaky and like shit like-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik stopped as T'Challa reached for his hand, “May I?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Erik replied stunned as T'Challa began sucking his fingers clean of the thick cream that had seeped out of his holes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“By Bast,” Erik squirmed as T'Challa licked a wide path over his palm. “That's nasty as shit.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik laughed as T'Challa looked at him with heat in his eyes, “You a freak.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Figures,” Erik nodded to himself. “All straight laced and shit. Bet you been waiting to fuck me since you saw me, cuz.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I have.” T'Challa said as Erik reached back for his cock. “I suspect you have been waiting just as long.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik tapped the spongy head of T'Challa's cock against his hole. A moan worked it way out of him as his hole sucked it inside him. “Fuck,” He flushed as his voice cracked, a perverse parody of the sound he made when T'Challa drove the spear through his chest. “Looser than I thought.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You just gonna lay there?” Erik snapped as T'Challa just stared at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The sun is setting.” T'Challa whispered as Erik noticed the warm vermillion light on his chest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erik looked over T'Challa to the shining spires of the Golden City in the distance. The rushing waters of the river Nyanza a river of molten gold. The Alkami fields a distance soft gold of their own and his plane was probably still there. Looking over the lush green of the grasslands and the rain forrests his face was wet with tears he didn't know he was sheding.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked down as T'Challa wiped them from his cheeks. “My pops,” He stopped at how strange that sounded to him now. “My Baba,” He corrected himself as he rolled his hips back onto T'Challa and sank on his cock. He sank his fingers into claws into T'Challa's chest and he winced at the strength. Erik panted as he sank the last few inches and setteled into T'Challa's lap. “He was right.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>T'Challa looked up at him in confusion but Erik shook his head. “About everything. He was right.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is your home, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa reminded and Erik rewarded him by clenching around the thick weight of his cock. “You have just as much of a right to be here as A'Niiki, Shuri or myself.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I want him, Erik thought and he didn't care; about what he knew, what he had been taught, anything, he was a Wakandan omega who wanted his Wakandan alpha and he leaned down and sank his new vibranium canines into T'Challa's neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” T'Challa said as Erik licked the wound of the mating mark. “Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“May I –?” T'Challa asked and Erik brought T'Challa's head to his neck. T'Challa's teeth lengthened and he bit a</p><p>his own mating mark into Erik's neck. </p><p> </p><p>They mated under the sunset into exhaustion and when Erik awoke he was in a glass cage deep in Mena Ngai.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>